Mythology
by Silverbird22
Summary: Everything has a beginning, Light, Darkness and the balance between them all have to start somewhere. This is the story of Kingdom, Heart and Chi. Gods of Light, Darkness and Balance. This is their story from before the keyblade war begins, to the end of kingdom hearts three. This is the story of a long hidden mythology. (Warning, holds many theories the author holds within)


I got bored, made some OC's and Theroies, this story was born. Takes place through out random time periods. Starts at sometime before Kingdom Hearts X/Chi and goes to the end of KH3...also sorry about not updating Who says I can't help the light if your a reader of that...writers block...the worst foe of an author.

 **DISCLAIMER:SILVERBIRD22 OWNS NOTHING EXSEPT HER THEORIES AND THE THREE OC'S. IF SHE OWNED KINGDOM HEARTS WE WOULD HAVE KINGDOM HEARTS 3 BY NOW.**

* * *

At first in this realm there was nothing, only pure darkness. I don't know when, but I started to think, to shine. I broke out of my surrounding dark cocoon and looked around, there was nothing other than myself.

I seemed to glow, give the only source of...something. Strange tendrils danced around me, I realized then I wasn't the eldest and only being. He stood there, controlling the darkness around me. His black hair was messy, his eyes where eerily gold and he seemed ghost-like, pale like he had never seen something. We wore simler robes, his black with a gold trim, mine white with a silver trim.

Part of me felt repulsed by him, but another half wanted to be with him. Like he was my brother, and we couldn't be apart. We created a world together, with beings like us. Then we broke out into a fight and innocent blood was shed.

Many days and nights we fought a ferocious battle, killing the people we made; it was then she appeared, she had hidden from the moment she was first created _,_ watching us, scared to come out, until she heard the peoples cries for help.

She looked like him as well as myself, one sie of her radiated my light and order, that side had given her my white hair and a warm brown eye like my own eyes. Her other half radiated chaos and darkness belonging to him, that gave her black hair and a gold eye. She was the balance between us, she was the one to stop the war; she wore different shades of gray armor. She was peace.

Soon afterwards the war ended with a terrible cost, we wiped out our first world, our first attempt at life. We tried again, we each made even powerful beings to represent our power. I made seven maidens with hearts of pure light, he made the seven grandmaster heartless of pure darkness, and she made the seven foretellers with an equal amount of light and darkness, the last two however, are lost to history sadly. So only five from around the time of a terrible, terrible war are remembered. The Grandmaster heartless are forgotten entirely and only all of my maidens are remembered.

My siblings and I stayed and governed for thousands of years, our seven vessels being reborn every time they died, then one day we agreed, it was time for us to move on, gods can't rule among mortals forever. By this time the people had named us, my sister was Chi, or X as people sometimes spelled it, my brother was Heart, and I was Kingdom.

We went up into the place that made the cocoons we hatched from, people called it Kingdom Hearts, before we left Chi sealed her blade into a pedestal at the grassy and peaceful meadows below it. Us three agreed to leave it here so in a desperate time of need people could awaken us and we would help them. With that we left for a long slumber and watched in our dreams.

With horror we saw as people slowly forgot about the balance that Chi had worked so hard to make, as they made blades to represent hers, as they began to fear and scorn the darkness and worship and love the light. With more horror we saw them go to war over the ownership of our blade, we could do nothing. Then as a last resort to end this all Chi, temporarily awakened, destroyed her blade and plunged our home into the depths of Heart's old realm during the first war. But we were still able to watch.

* * *

We smiled as the people began to protect and honor what we had tried to make, and sighed and felt ashamed by those blinded by my light or Heart's darkness. When a man rose to power we all felt dread, something terrible was brewing. We were right.

The man was consumed by Heart's first teachings; Heart had _changed_ after he wrote those laws of greed, revenge, and fear.

His name was Xehanort, and we felt truly disgusted, enraged, and afraid by his deeds. But, by our oath, we could do nothing. Trapped in eternal sleep until Chi's Blade could awake us.

It was clear, we had to intervene, we saw the future, we couldn't let those three children die from him, after all they reminded them of ourselves.

The one with blue hair was kind, serious, and she would do anything to protect her friends, like myself. The one with brown hair was calm, overly trusting, a bit dense and willing to die for the other two, like Heart. The last one with blond hair was cheerful, curious, brave, and like the others would do anything to protect them, like Chi. There names were Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Ironically Terra was the eldest and Ventus was the youngest. Like how Heart came first, then my light, then Chi came to stop our war. Same order of age, I began to wonder if the world(s) we created were trying to make beings in our image to stop Xehanort.

We managed to stop there original fate, but we could not fully stop it, Xehanort took over Terra's body but we saved his will, trapping it in armor. Aqua didn't die against the Terra-Xehanort being but was sent to Heart's realm, where we carefully watched her. And Ventus's heart wasn't destroyed when he fought against his darkness, it was only terribly damaged, we guided its path to one who helped him years before.

We knew if we ever came across them they would never forgive us for the hell we put them through, so we stayed silent for ten years, then we had to help again. Chi, Heart and I hoped we wouldn't regret this.

* * *

The child's name was Sora, he kept Ventus's heart for ten years and healed him four years before that. We knew he was special. We watched him and his two friends carefully as trouble brewed more fiercely then ever.

Then those creatures struck his home world, rouge Heartless, not ruled by the seven Grandmasters. They followed who ever had the most power, they were to be feared. They almost killed him, we watched as he summoned the Kingdom Key, a blade that was forged by one of the pieces from the first world Heart and I created.

Then we kept a closer eye on him, after all he protected one of my own ever since they met, Kairi, one of my light. His other friend Riku became corrupt quickly from Xehanort's heartless teaching him things Heart regrets writing.

We felt like we failed, ten years after the horror of the Keyblade Apprentices, three children were going to meet the same fate because we had failed to take action, but we still didn't take action on breaking our oath. Chi's blade was the only thing that could free us, we were stuck in an eternal slumber.

But we did what we could, helping Kairi revive Sora after he turned into a Heartless, giving Riku strength to fight off Xehanort's heartless, dispelling certain heartless when Sora wasn't strong enough to fight them, and finally sending a trail for Mickey, a friend of those apprentices who lived a decade ago, to Riku's spirt in the realm of darkness. We also sent one to Aqua, but he didn't follow it.

Finally the door to darkness was sealed, and we lost all access to the realm of light, we watched Riku and Mickey for awhile, then they escaped, without Aqua or the Ansem person wandering around. So we watched Aqua, until Sora and Riku came back.

They were older, about a year older I think and Riku was terribly injured, as they read Kairi's letter to them Heart, Chi and I opened a door to the realm of light. They left once again. Without Aqua or Ansem, Ansem also left but came back after awhile. A bit before Sora came actually.

Then from Ansem's lost memories we saw what happened, and cried for what he did to those Nobodies, Roxas, Axel and Namine. After much tampering we discovered a replica who all forgot about, her name was Xion. We cried at what he did to them, we would punish him one day with something, until we found out he was blinded by rouge darkness from Heart's old teachings. We let him slide, he will be freed with Aqua when the time comes. That will be his punishment.

Soon afterwards Riku, Sora, and surprisingly Lea, Axel's true self, returned and took Aqua and Ansem to the realm of light. We waited silently, something was going to happen soon, Ventus's heart had left Sora. Something was wrong.

Then our home began to roar and rumble. We were being summoned, we were being awakened. We saw a war being raged, a repeat of war none of us ever wanted to see. A second Keyblade war raged at the same place as the old one. Only this time it was a desert with Keyblades everywhere.

And Xehanort, the oldest one, was there in flesh wielding Chi's blade but he called it "The X-blade".

He rose up to us. And now Im in a fight for my life.

* * *

"Well now, if it isn't the three deities of Kingdom Hearts," the old man snarled, walking around with Chi's blade like he owned it. It made me sick.

" _Your time has come Xehanort_ ," we whispered unionized. I summoned my sword and shield, Heart summoned his dagger and scythe as Chi simply, not having enough strength from being asleep so long like the rest of us to take back her blade from this monster, summoned her magic staff.

" _You have caused enough grief and lived longer than any mortal being should, We will end this now_ ," Chi growled.

Xehanort laughed coldly at that "Why but it was your teachings that led me here, why should I give up on them now?"

" _Those where written in a different time and by a different person. We will **END YOU** ,_" Heart snarled as the battle began.

It raged on, but Chi's blade was a powerful weapon, we were overpowered in seconds. I whispered telepathically to the curious and confused gardians outside " _Please, Sora,Riku,Kairi,Lea,Roxas,Xion,Aqua,Terra,Ventus,Mickey, and Yen Sid, our first and only pupil please help us."_

 **"** Who are you?" was the common reply except for one single person " _Kingdom! Heart! Chi! Where are you?"_ Yen Sid demanded.

I cried softly as I said _"Our birthplace, Kingdom Hearts. That is what you mortals call it anyways. Xehanort is quickly overpowering us. Heart and Chi are holding him off while I contact all of you but we can't hold him off much longer...please help!"_

Soon afterwards we heated the pounding of footsteps as we saw them, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Namine, Mickey and Yen Sid.

We missed him in our solitude, he was our first, and only, student in the ways of light, darkness and the balance between them.

"Ahh, is this what you have to come down to. Children, gaze upon our creators before there untimely execution!" Xehanort said cockily.

" _But there you are wrong Xehanort. About four things,"_ I whispered, standing up, grasping my weapons for support.

"I have overpowered you three, the deities of Kingdom Hearts itself, what makes you think they can win?"

I recited an ancient tale lost from mortal's memories, our tale.

 _"In the days of yore there were three cocoons, out of one hatched darkness, raging and confused. Second came light, raw and powerful._

 _Then the balance between the two was born, alone and scared, the balance hid. As light and darkness created a world. Before breaking out into a bitter and long war._

 _Then after seeing too much suffering,and loss balance emerged and ended the war. But it was to late to save the world._

 _A new one was created, and the three ruled with balance and peace. Making seven beings to show each gods power, when they died they would be reborn._

 _Light made seven maidens with only the purest light to be her handmaidens, Darkness made seven beings of the purest darkness to be his generals against outside threats to there people, and Balance made seven fortellers to be her closest friends. They then all together trained a young boy in there knowledge._

 _One day, they left as nothing can rule forever. Soon afterwards your great first keyblade war raged."_

Sora blinked before saying "Erm...How does that mean Xehanort is wrong about four things?"

Heart chuckled as he said " _One of the seven maidens is here already, and there is also her former Nobody here who has the same type of heart as her. So Kingdom has two of her handmaidens, giving her more power. And my other sister has not only all seven of her foretellers, but now she technically has nine of them."_

 _"_ **WHAT?!"** They all shouted.

" _You really havent figured that out yet? Wow, I forgot how unwise mortal's are sometimes!"_ Chi chirped, standing up " _Sora, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Lea, Mickey! My foretellers, your hearts differences may have gotten unbalanced overtime while I was asleep. But you all still have the same souls! And Roxas and Xion are helping Sora also, being a part of him, that times his presence here by two other hearts; giving me enough strength to take this BACK!"_

 _"It was never called the 'X-blade' that's a silly name,"_ I said " _My sister's name was sometimes spelt with a single 'X' but her true name is Chi. The weapon you all call the X-blade, is actually named Chi's blade. And like the name its rightful owner is her."_

With that Chi raised her hand and her blade left Xehanort's grasp, and appeared in her left hand.

" _As for the fourth thing, it's 14 against 1. Any last words?"_ Heart said smiling.

"I will not lose!" Xehanort howled as his body morphed into a large dark blob, with purple and red designs on it, radiating darkness from the olden days. Days never meant to be. Xehanort had become what he truly was all this time, a Heartless Monster.

" _Heros, it is time to fight for the future of everything, it is time to end the tyranny that has gone on for thousands of years. Balance much be achieved!"_ My siblings and I yelled in union.

With that, the battle began.

* * *

Arent I evil cutting off just as the climax begins :) I reget nothing. Anyways I'll be back with the next chapter of this three-shot soon!


End file.
